


What the Wolf

by Louzeyre



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louzeyre/pseuds/Louzeyre
Summary: Duncan does more than strangle his dad the week he breaks up with Veronica. Fangs and claws are involved.





	What the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping to be able to post the Halloween chapter of Mulligan on Halloween. That ended up not being possible but I still wanted to celebrate by posting something. I dug this story out of cold storage. Due to the last minute-ness its unbetaed (I'm sorry!) but hopefully some of you will find it amusing? Feel free to let me know your thoughts either way.
> 
> Happy Halloween!

Duncan is a werewolf.

It the only thing Logan can seem to come up with the explain what just happened. 

Duncan is a werewolf and he may have just killed Jake.

Duncan did, without a doubt did attack Jake. And Logan.

Does that mean Logan’s a werewolf now?

Duncan is a werewolf. He may have killed his father. He did attack Logan. Logan may be a werewolf now. And the thing that really hurts --- more even than the scratches that Duncan dug into his arm --- is that Duncan never told him.

Which is pretty messed up. Even Logan can see that.

But… Duncan knows Logan’s darkest secrets. And up until the point he his (ex?) best friend had grown fangs, claws and an overabundance of body hair before lunging at Jake, Logan had thought he knew Duncan’s too. 

He thought they trusted each other.

Does Lilly know?

Somehow, even if she does, it feels like less of a betrayal. He doesn’t really have a leg to stand on when it comes to keeping secrets from Lilly. While Duncan had known about his father since they were kids, Lilly still had a sort of intentional ignorance when it came to all his bruises, cuts and scrapes.

At this point, though, he’s pretty sure he shouldn’t be trusting any of the Kanes.

He’s also pretty sure he shouldn’t still be just sitting here, in Duncan’s room. Waiting for the Doctor Jake had on speed dial to do... whatever the hell he was going to do to put Jake back together again so he can come in and tend to Logan own cuts. 

In fact, leaving the Kane house altogether sounds like a pretty good idea right now.

Luckily Logan has spent half his lifetime sneaking in and out of the Kane’s house. Even injured and in shock, he manages to slip relatively easily through Duncan’s window, edge around the back yard where he won’t trip the Kane’s security, and hop over the fence.

Luckily, was a sneak in kind of day today, so his car is already parked near his favorite exit.

He’s several blocks away before he realizes he has no place to go.

So, what does a sixteen-year-old who can’t go home do when his entire worldview has just been upended and he’s discovered half of the very few people he had trusted in his life have been lying to him?

Logan can’t really speak to what most sixteen-year-old. But him? He gets shitfaced.

***

When Veronica hears the knock on the door, her first panicked thought is that something has happened to her Dad. It’s too late for any normal visitor, and he has an overnight shift. 

Then again, this Neptune for goodness sake. What’s going to happen?

She gets up and answers the door anyway, but when she looks through the peep hole and sees Logan on the other side of the door, she nearly walks away.

He’s been giving her the cold shoulder for most of the past week since she told Lilly he kissed Yolanda and it's only gotten chillier in the last few days, since Duncan apparently broke up with her but hadn’t bothered to tell her about it.

Her curiosity gets the better of her, though, and she finds herself opening the door against her better judgement.

He’s leaning languidly against the door frame, but when he realizes that she’s actually going to let him in, he straightens abruptly.

“Logan, what is it. Its late.” She tells him with a sigh.

“Duncan,” He says, slightly too loud and too formal, “Duncan, is a werewolf.” Veronica stare at him for a few seconds. Then she moves to close the door.

“No, No, Veronica!” He jams his foot into the door at the last second, forcing it to stay open. “Veronica! I’m not joking! Look!” Against her better judgement, she pulls the door all the way open again and Logan pulls up his sleeve, revealing five, deep, still bleeding scratches down his arms that do look suspiciously like claw marks.

Or would if that wasn’t insane.

Despite his apparent grace on his surfboard Logan is one of the most accident-prone people she’s ever seen. He’s always coming in to school with bruises and other injuries. He probably just fell. Or was scratched by a dog and in his inebriated brain connected it Duncan for some reason.

Or maybe he was playing some sort of joke on her.

He does seem sincere though. And regardless of how they were made, those cuts are real and need to be looked at. So, she waves him in and tells him to sit on the couch while she gets the first aid kit.

When she comes back into the living room, he’s leaning back on the couch with his eyes closed, uncharacteristically quiet and still. When she sits down next to him, however, him he turns towards her, without lifting his head and frowns .

“Did you know?”

“That you’re an accident-prone idiot? Yes.” She tells him as examines the cuts.

“That Duncan was a werewolf? That werewolves were a thing?” He sounds like he’s about to cry.

She freezes a moment and studies him, hoping something in his body language would tell her whether to start bracing herself to be the punchline of a joke or checking him into a psych ward.

But, there’s nothing there but Logan.

Drunk, sad, and genuinely confused Logan.

Then she rolls her eyes at herself.

However earnest Logan might seem now, she’s not going to start melting down the silver .

He lets out a sigh and turns his head back then. Shaking it a few times for good measure.

“Of course, you didn’t. That would involve the Kane’s being honest.” Logan likes to play at being cynical. But there’s a bitterness in his voice now that she’s never heard before.

“This is going to hurt a little.” Is all she can make come out of her mouth. He huffs and holds up his arm to her.

He doesn’t flinch. Not even when she has to dig a bit to get down into the wounds.

****

When Veronica wakes up the next morning Logan is gone. A blanket crumpled up on the couch, a trashcan next to it and an empty bottle of water beside it is all that’s left to show he had ever been there. That the weird encounter last night wasn’t a dream.

When she sees him on Monday, he’s back to giving her the cold shoulder. He’s even hanging out with Duncan, so she attributes the incident to some sort of drunken delusion.

Then Lilly dies.


End file.
